what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Moffat
Steven Moffat was Script Editor for Doctor Who from Season 35 in 1998 to Season 38 in 2001. He later became Co-Script Editor for Leftover's fourth and final season. The Weeping Angels and Gas Mask Zombies are his most notable creations. Prior to him becoming the script editor, he wrote a number of successful stories during Stephen Garwood's tenure as Producer and has since written two stories afterward and served as a Staff Writer on Season 43 and 44. Prior to Doctor Who Moffat came to Doctor Who after a successful career of writting situational comedies that began in the 1990s. He was a major creative force on Press Gang (also his first television program and Coupling). His love for Doctor Who sometimes crept into his scripts for these programmes. In Coupling for instance, the character of Steve explains the use of sofas as protection against the Daleks. The character of Oliver introduced in the Fourth Season of Coupling worked at a Comic book and Sci-fi/Fantasy Specialist ship which allowed for Doctor Who references. In one episode for example, Oliver has a pretend conversation with his girlfriend using a Dalek as a stand in for his ex. In another episode, Oliver arrives at a Dinner Party wearing what he thinks is a nice formal jumper forgetting that it features a picture of the Eighth Doctor. Work on Doctor Who In 1994, Moffat was approached by, Script Editor, Ben Aaronovitch to write a story for Doctor Who which would write out the characters of Henrick and Bernice and feature the Daleks. Moffat subsequently penned Hatred Of The Daleks. This story proved to be a huge success and Moffat was brought back to write for the next two seasons. In 1998, Moffat took over from Ben Aaronovitch as Script Editor, at the same time that Chris Sanderman took over from Stephen Garwood as producer. Moffat continued to write for the show over the next few years. Moffat decided to leave at the end of Season 38, where he was replaced by Russel T Davies. Steven Moffat worked on Leftover Series 2 and 3 as an executive producer while he was writing Coupling at the same time. During the Tony Redston era, Moffat submitted a few ideas which all involved the the Doctor returning to Earth, one of these was set in World War II (and later became The Empty Child), however these were rejected. Moffat did finally return to write the Season 42 story, Evolution Of The Matrix. Moffat became co-script editor alongside Paul Cornell for season 4 of Leftover where he also wrote the third episode, Earth's Saviour. Moffat returned once again during the Paterson Joseph era, where he wrote The Empty Child in Season 44. Personal Life Moffat married his frequent production partner Sue Veritue, who produced his hit television series, Sherlock. They have two children. He is also the son in law of the legendary British television studio boss, Beryl Veritue who is most significant to the Doctor Who fandom as the agent who originally negotiated Terry Nation's rights to the Daleks. Selected Credits Doctor Who As Writer * Hatred of the Daleks * Blink * The Forest of the Dead * The Castle that Time Forgot (uncredited) * The Man with the Hollow Head * Never Eat Shredded Wheat * Night of the Angels * One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Two (with Terrance Dicks) * Evolution of the Matrix * The Empty Child As Script Editor * The Castle that Time Forgot * Killers of the Dark * Doomwraiths * Iceberg * A Case for the Blue Box * Attack of the Mind * Wallpaper * The Man with the Hollow Head * Never Mind the Rogue * Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust * Exodus * From a Thing Done Afterward * The Plague of the Daleks * Guilty as Charged * Looking into the Eye * The Lazarus Project * Here We Go Again * The Most Questionable Decision in the Universe * Never Eat Shredded Wheat * The Room With No Doors * Who Killed Kennedy? * Terror from the Stars * The Voyage of the Sontarans * The Nightmare of Time * Night of the Angels * One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Two * Eternity of the Daleks * The Sleepers of Earth * Rogue Who * Time’s Crucible * Warhead * Witch Mark Leftover As Executive Producer * Mary Bell * The Answer to All Your Troubles * Sweet Dreams * A House of Cards * 16th February 2002 * Parallel * Call Me Isabella * We Need to Talk About Mary As Script Editor *Voyage to the New World *A Murder in Hollywood *Earth’s Savoir *Time’s Fabric *Test of Nerve *Ghost Town *Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre *The Future’s Truth *The Eternity Tower *Goodbye *One Small Step… *Mastermind, Part I *Mastermind, Part II As Writer * Earth's Savoir (also titled as Earth's Saviour) Quotes Category:Writers Category:Script Editors Category:Staff Writers Category:Executive Producers